1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carton constructions and in particular to means for securing a protective cover in overlying relationship to a carton container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,757, of Arnold W. Pascus et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a cardboard carton is disclosed wherein the carton is formed from a blank which is folded into the desired carton configuration. Corner gussets are provided with locking tabs for cooperation with conplementary locking notches on associated portions of the carton. Other associated portions are provided with adhesive means to secure the closure created when the several panels are folded inwardly upon each other.
It is further conventional to provide a carton constructions, inturned flaps for selectively closing the access opening through the container portion of the carton. A plurality of such flaps may be utilized in interconnected secured relationship to secure the carton in the closed arrangement. Conventionally, such flaps may be secured as by staples, adhesive means, etc.
In another form of carton construction, the container is closed by means of an overlying cover having a depending peripheral portion fitted about the upper edge of the container portion.